


Wolf at the Door

by Sinedra



Series: Imryll Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abandonment, Anger, Angst, Dalish, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinedra/pseuds/Sinedra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-game, Imryll is done with the Inquisition and leaves to return to her people. Upon finding Clan Lavellan destroyed, she wanders the wilderness and comes across a large wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf at the Door

There was nothing left of Clan Lavellan. As Imryll stared at the remains of her people, she knew this. Desecrated statues of the creators, ransacked aravels, all of the halla gone. A scream bubbled in her throat yet she bit it back. The coppery taste of blood filled her mouth as she bit her cheek too hard. Why had the Keeper make her go to the Conclave?

Why did he leave her?

Another of Leliana’s crows had found her; cawing as it circled to land. She arched lighting close and watched as it turned tail-feather and fled. Imryll’s time with the inquisition was done, she had no desire to return to Skyhold. Flashes of his paintings flashed behind clenched eye. A sob escaped her throat and she turned swiftly and fled from the site. Strands of silvery-blond fell in her face only to be ignored. Imryll gripped her staff tightly as she ran, determined to never stop.

Three days passed as wandered through the woods ceaselessly. Exhaustion finally caught up and she staggered to her knees, the worn staff falling at her feet. “By the creators!” she cursed as leaning against a tree was more of an effort than she expected. Her breaths were labored and eyelids grew heavy. She could have slept there had it not been for the rustling several feet before her.

Her stormy eyes lifted to catch sight of a monster. A large black wolf, taller than Iron Bull she was sure! He was watching her through red eyes, large red eyes she thought. The wolf sniffed the air and her hand itched for her staff. Her heart leaped into her throat and fear pulsed through her veins. Yet the wolf was still; observing her. Probably planning the best way to eat her.

What was the point? Did she truly care what happened to her anymore? Imryll finally laughed, causing the fade beast to pull back his great head and flick his tail warily.

“Kill me if you like,” her voice was hoarse and unfamiliar, “I have nothing left. Probably couldn’t even manage a decent barrier right now.” He was a statue, watching her with those great big eyes. Memories of the Keeper came back, warning children how Fen’Harel would snap unruly elflings up in his large maw. Was that to be her fate? “Come now, I’ve never known a wolf to ignore easy prey.”

The behemoth huffed, almost sounded exasperated by her, before turning. It made Imryll furious.

“Just leave me then! You aren’t the first!” He surprisingly stopped. That black head seemed to droop as he glanced back, large eyes sorrowful. A mere illusion conjured by her own pitiful condition. “I don’t care if you are my death. I just don’t want to be alone,” her voice cracked on the last and a few tears slipped past the wall she’d kept them behind. It didn’t keep him from leaving, though, and she cried till she succumbed to sleep.

She awoke later to a loud, deep bark. Jumping, she noted that the black beast was back, an entire uprooted bush of berries on the ground before her. Sitting with her mouth gaping, he harrumphed. “I’m not an invalid. I have food, I just didn’t feel like eating.” It almost seemed those eyes, six she realized rather than two large ones, narrowed and he pushed the relatively small bush towards her. “Alright alright, I get it!”

When did she go from food to being fed? It confounded her. Her eyes darting to the wolf as she ate, only to find him sitting and watching her back. It was unnerving her so she focused on her food. Finally taking a long drink from her water skin, Imryll felt more fatigued than she had in months. Logic told her not to leave herself vulnerable to this creature, but there was an odd sense of security.

“Ma serannas.” It was met with a predictable silence but he advanced a daring few feet more as she laid down. The grass was soft this time of the year and she was quickly fading. Imryll was aware long enough to notice her companion lay down close by, head raised and very much alert. His eyes scanning the treeline before lighting upon her resting form.

Yes, she felt very safe.


End file.
